Listen
by VermillionEnigma
Summary: Akira Tsukasa is just a regular 15 year old living in America until she is forced to move to Japan to be under the care of her selfish aunt. When she finally starts school at Seirin High, she decides to try something that she has always wanted to try, being the manager of a club. She eventually joins the Seirin Basketball Team as the manager.


Yay! First chapter of first fanfic! After reading so many good fanfics, I was inspired to make my own! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, any of their characters, events, and locations. I only own my OC.

It was a beautiful summer morning, only ruined by the humidity that threatened to choke her. It was just a typical day for Akira Tsukasa. While it was only the first day of summer vacation, she had already finished most of her summer homework assigned to her by her school. She was very much looking forward to the promised vacation to Hawaii a few days before her birthday so the family could spend Akira's birthday there. She had begged her parents all day the previous year, and her parents had given in and promised her a vacation under the condition that she finished her homework before they left. In her excitement, she had rushed to finish her homework in the first week of summer break. As she stared at the clock in her room for what seemed like the hundredth time, her parents finally came in with smiles on their faces. They announced that they had already booked all of the hotels that they would be staying at while they were in Hawaii. Akira was so happy that she jumped up and down with glee before rushing to her parents to give them a giant bear hug. She had never felt so happy in her life and eagerly waited for the day to come. For the following days, her life was filled with joy as she went about every day with a huge smile on her face, looking forward to her first family vacation in a long time. However, everything changed on the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life…

When her parents were on the way back from some last minute shopping for the upcoming trip, their car was hit by a large delivery truck whose driver was sound asleep. Due to the impact, their car was sent into the air and rolled several times on the ground before skidding to a stop in front of a telephone pole. Pedestrians stared in horror as the car blew up and flames began rising higher and higher into the sky. Within minutes, firefighters were at the scene desperately trying to extinguish the flames before it spread anywhere else. While the firefighters were able to prevent the fire from spreading any further, they were unable to save the parents from dying in the crash. When Akira heard a knock on her door, she rushed to open the door. However, she did not see what she expected to see. Instead of seeing the faces of her beloved faces of her father and mother, she saw the stern faces of several policemen. As she tried to comprehend the situation, the police explained what had happened to her parents' car. As the policeman finished their explanation, they watched silently in pity as Akira collapsed to the floor in shock. A few days later, her parents' funeral was held on a beautiful day that just happened to be Akira's birthday. It was as if the gods had planned to make Akira's life miserable by making what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life turn into the saddest day of her life. As she was still in shock about her parents' abrupt death, she sat numbly in front of her parents' smiling portraits while her distant relatives silently talked amongst themselves. Then, the topic of conversation turned to the issue of who was going to take responsibility for raising her, since Akira was still only fifteen years old. In the end, it was agreed to send her to Japan where a distant aunt lived.

Timeskip to arrival in Japan…

As she stepped off the plane, she stopped for a minute to take in her surroundings. The airport was bigger than any other airport that she had ever been to. Eventually, satisfied with her surroundings, she walked to the Arrivals area and waited for her aunt to come pick her up. However, even after a few hours of waiting, no one appeared to pick her up. Just as she was about to be approached by airport staff, a woman hurried inside the airport and grabbed her hand while apologizing for being so late. However, the woman's kind façade immediately disappeared when the car door closed. She sullenly introduced herself as Akira's aunt, clearly unwilling to have anything to do with her. She explained that she was about to meet her rich boyfriend for a dinner date at a fancy hotel. She orders Akira to act "dignified and respectful" and stay quiet in front of her boyfriend because she had already introduced Akira to him as a niece who doesn't talk much. When they arrived at the hotel, she shoved a dress into Akira's hands and told her to dress up nicely so she doesn't embarrass her aunt in front of her boyfriend. During dinner, Akira noticed that her aunt's boyfriend constantly looked her way with a hungry look on his face, making her feel violated and disgusted. When her aunt excused herself to go to the bathroom, the boyfriend introduced himself to her and immediately began hitting on her, much to her disgust. Fortunately, he was forced to stop when he noticed her aunt coming back to the table. However, he wasn't done with her yet. When her aunt was walking back to the hotel that her "boyfriend" had rented for her, he forcibly brought Akira to his own bedroom and forced her on the bed. While she struggled under his weight, he chuckled while explaining that he thought that she was much more attractive than her aunt. Much to her horror, he pinned her hands above her while ripping her clothes off. It was at this moment that her aunt burst into the room. When she saw the suggestive position they were in, she grabbed Akira's arm and dragged her back to her room. When the door was closed and lock, her aunt turned around and immediately began yelling at Akira. Although Akira tried to explain that she was the victim in this situation, her aunt ignored her attempts to explain, blinded by self-pity and hatred towards Akira for "trying to steal her boyfriend from her". As Akira found out why her aunt was so angry, she could only stare in shock at the stupid woman in front of her while she was beaten black and blue. After an hour of violence, her aunt finally stopped and smoothed her hair so she could go talk to her "boyfriend". Before she left, she dragged Akira's limp, defeated body to the bathroom and ordered her to wash herself and change into some new clothes in order to cover the many bruises that blossomed around her body.

After her aunt came back, Akira was already asleep on the floor.


End file.
